


The Garden

by friendlyneighborhoodhomo



Series: The Aura Wielders (or: having magic sucks) [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birds, Canon Autistic Character, Gay, M/M, Magic, nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodhomo/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodhomo
Summary: Stephen visits the aura garden. Arthur is gay. Iggy is a bird!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Aura Wielders (or: having magic sucks) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574677





	The Garden

The aura garden was beautiful. One of a few thoughts running through Stephen’s head right then was that the aura garden was beautiful, in its own quiet, lonely way. He knew other people like him couldn’t see it in all its splendor, all the beautiful spectrum of colors coalescing around the plants and concrete of the rooftop. That’s why it was lonely. But he felt so isolated, so at peace, it didn’t really affect his mood all that much.

A small bird, glowing a brilliant ice blue, fluttered up to Stephen’s face. He blinked owlishly, bringing up his finger for the bird to perch on. It did so, twittering quietly, echoing slightly. He smiled.

“That’s Iggy. He’s a spirit of solace.” Stephen turned, facing the new arrival. Arthur grinned sheepishly. “Makes sense he chose you, I guess...he likes people that don’t talk much.” Stephen huffed, smiling; not quite a laugh, but it was amusing. He raised his finger, and Iggy fluttered away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur fidget absently with the hem of his sweater; a nervous habit. Stephen thought it was cute.

Arthur’s aura was lilac today. Lilac, and round, like a bubble. That meant Arthur was probably feeling fragile, and the color usually meant he felt calm, soothed. A rarity for him, Stephen mused. He didn’t know what his was; he didn’t have an aura the way most people did. He knew his eyes shifted; a rarer type. He wondered what color they were now…

“I figured you’d like the garden. It’s quiet. I get the feeling you like the quiet.” Stephen shrugged, thinking, before signing,  _ It’s not the quiet, it’s the people. I don’t like crowds.  _ Arthur made an ‘ooooh’ sound as Stephen turned around again, walking over to one edge of the roof. Footsteps behind him told him Arthur was approaching. “Glad you deal with us, then,” he replied, leaning against the ledge. “Unless you’re plotting to leave.” Stephen snorted.

_ As if you’d let me. _

__ “Hey, you’re not a captive. If you want to leave, you can.”

_ I know, but I doubt you’d like it. _

__ “My opinion doesn’t matter. It’s your life, dude, I don’t control it.” Arthur frowned, turning back to the garden. “Just because I’m some...aura demigod, doesn’t mean I’m automatically superior.”

_ Marley sure seems to think so. _

__ “Marley sucks, dude. She’s insufferable.”

_ Good word. _

“I know.” After those words, they fell into a comfortable silence, Stephen sitting on the banister and Arthur leaning against it next to him. Iggy, along with a few other bird spirits, fluttered around the garden. He noticed a subtle shift in Arthur’s aura, from lilac to a deep pink. He glanced at him, confused. Arthur glanced back. “...what?”

_ Why is your aura pink, A?  _ Arthur froze, taken aback, and Stephen swore he felt Arthur’s eyes boring into his own. “I-I should ask you the same. Your eyes are, like...bright pink.” Stephen paused, frowning. What did pink mean, again? Lilac was calm, and purple was aroused, and red was angry, so what was...oh. Pink was romantic feelings. Love, technically. Stephen flushed bright red and looked away, pulling his hood up over his eyes. “Hey, dude, you okay? What does pink mean? I don’t have the colors memorized.”

“...romantic attraction…” Oof, his voice was raspy. To be fair, he hadn’t spoken in nearly a week, he was surrounded by way too much stimulus. He wasn’t really sure if he was understandable, he was really quiet. But judging by the sudden recoil of Arthur’s presence, he...probably heard him. “...oh! Um. I. Huh. That’s. Uh. I’m.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah. Uh. Sorry. I guess.” Stephen froze, slowly removing his hood. Arthur’s face was a pretty shade of pink, and he was tugging awkwardly at the neck of his sweater. “I mean. I guess you feel the same? Your eyes are pink-”

“..Arthur.”

“-and I guess that means you feel the same but I don’t-”

“Arthur.”

“-I mean, I’m not the best, I’m kind of a mess-”

“Arthur!” Oof, raising his voice sucked, it hurt like hell. But it got Arthur’s attention, suddenly he was staring right at Stephen, gulping. “...yeah?”

“Stop.” He grabbed one of Arthur’s hands. “Okay? Just stop. You’re rambling.”

“...I guess I am. Uh-sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled, wide and reassuring, and slowly a nervous smile spread across Arthur’s face in return. “You’re okay. Okay?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Wait wh-” He didn’t get much farther before Stephen had pressed his lips to Arthur’s. He didn’t know what to expect, but it was...nice? Their teeth clacked together a bit, which hurt, but Arthur’s lips were soft and he smelled like a sort of wood he didn’t recognize. It smelled nice.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, leaving Arthur frozen and looking like a deer in the headlights. “...um. That. You. I. Heh.” Arthur sputtered for a few seconds, then looked away into the garden. “...that. Sure did happen. Huh.”

“Hey, Arthur?”

“Mm?”

“Yknow that cafe, the one downtown?”

“The one with the artisanal ice cream sandwiches? Yeah, why?”

“Wanna go there with me? This weekend?”

“Yes. Yes, I-I would like to do that.”

Stephen smiled faintly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Cool.” He felt Arthur smile next to him, and he felt a hand reach into his pocket to grab his. “Cool,” Arthur said back.


End file.
